Something You Don't Know
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Jisoo ketahui mengenai Jerapah Bergingsul itu. Namun biarlah, lebih dari hal-hal itu, Mingyu harus menyelesaikan hal lain yang lebih penting. SVT FF/ Mingyu / Joshua/Jisoo / MinShua/MinSoo / Seongcheol.


_[YungSoo-ssi Project, SooChan is the creator for this fanfiction]_

Memang salah Jisoo apa?

Duduk di belakang seorang laki-laki tinggi –yang membuat setengah tulisan di papan tulis tidak terlihat. Meminjamkan satu-satunya bolpoin yang ia punya pada laki-laki itu, sampai-sampai ia harus menggunakan pensil. Kemudian dengan baik hatinya, memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang tanpa rasa kesal sedikit pun pada laki-laki itu.

Salah apa dia?

Sekali lagi, Jisoo salah apa?

Sampai-sampai harus merelakan dirinya terjebak pesona si jerapah kelebihan kalsium?

Jisoo harus bilang, mau bagaimana lagi, itu sih yang namanya cinta.

.

.

.

 _Something You Don't Know_

 _MinShua/MinSoo_

 _Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo (they're in same grade)_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

"Jisoo, kau tahu bukan, aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika?"

Ini jam makan siang yang tenang dengan burung yang berkicau di antara dahan-dahan pohon di taman. Ini siang yang indah, sampai-sampai Jisoo merasa udara memiliki tingkat kesejukan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ini makan siang yang ia nantikan, omerice buatan ibunya tercinta.

Dan demi apa pun di dunia ini yang tidak bisa mengerti betapa tenangnya makan siangnya hari itu, kenapa Seongcheol si bulu mata luar biasa badai dan cengiran khas yang membuat Jisoo ingin sekali memukulnya itu harus mengganggu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan liburan dari Amerikamu," Jisoo membuka bekalnya sembari menatap Seongcheol sambil tersenyum –bagaimana pun, walaupun Jisoo kesal atas semua gangguan Seongcheol, ia harus tetap dengan baik hati memberikan senyumnya, lagi pula, Seongcheol jugalah teman yang baik.

"Ck, jangan begitu," si bulu mata badai menyenggol tubuh Jisoo, kemudian memberikan gantungan kunci pada Jisoo. "Nih, oleh-oleh."

"Choi Seongcheol," Jisoo mendelik. "Kau adalah orang kaya yang baru saja liburan dari Amerika dan jalan-jalan di sana selama dua minggu. Dan kau masih tega hanya memberiku _sebuah_ gantungan kunci?"

"Hmhm," pemuda itu nyengir, tiada ada rasa bersalahnya ketika melihat wajah kecewa Jisoo yang tertujukan padanya –pada dasarnya Jisoo hanya bisa berekspresi sedemikian rupa hanya pada sahabatnya itu, di luar itu, ia adalah anak kalem yang senang menebar senyum. "Pakai saja, Jisoo-ku, aku membelinya 11 dolar, kau tahu itu mahal, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Jisoo semakin mendelik saja, matanya yang biasa ikut tersenyum itu setengah melotot. "Kau habiskan sebelas dolar hanya untuk gantungan kunci seperti ini? Aku bisa membelinya di sini dengan lebih murah, Cheol."

Seongcheol menyerngitkan dahi atas semburan Jisoo, namun tiada berucap lagi, ia mengibaskan tangannya dan mengambil gantungan itu dan memasukkannya di saku seragam Jisoo. "Sudah terima saja."

"Ah, Seongcheol?"

Jisoo hendak protes dan menarik kembali gantungan itu sebelum matanya menangkap sosok dengan gingsul dan rambut hitam semerbak yang berbau seperti musim gugur, apa laki-laki itu ganti sampo? Jisoo ingin tahu –well, Jisoo mengenal Mingyu sama seperti mengenal pakaian dalamnya.

"Pak Kim memanggil seluruh ketua kelas untuk ke ruangan tata usaha, kau tidak dengar?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Seongcheol yang bergegas berdiri dan melarikan diri menuju ruang tata usaha sembari berteriak.

"Jangan mulai makan siangmu tanpa aku, Jisoo-ku!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Jisoo-ku'!"

Mingyu terkekeh oleh teriakan laki-laki di depannya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Jisoo dan menepuk pundak orang di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih contekannya."

Jisoo jadi salah tingkah. Ia biasanya tidak akan pernah memberikan contekan pada siapa pun, tapi berhubung yang meminta adalah jerapah tampan, jadi ia rela menghilangkan seluruh image anak baik-baik itu dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya," ia menunduk, tersenyum senormal yang ia bisa –namun pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang semekar bunga matahari, dan ia tidak menyadari itu. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Hm, kupikir kau adalah orang yang anti bersikap menyimpang."

Hell, Mingyu, menyukaimu adalah hal menyimpang terbesar yang pernah Jisoo lakukan. Dan Jisoo yang selalu gugup jika bersama si jerapah itu hanya pura-pura terkekeh geli saja, padahal mungkin dalam hati ada sebuah seruan 'Kim Mingyu sialan! Berhenti membuat jantungku berdebar!'.

"Kau tidak berkumpul dengan teman-teman hip-hopmu?" Jisoo hanya sekedar bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan karena rasanya dadanya makin bergemuruh saja jika membicarakan topik barusan.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, tiada terlihat peduli. "Mereka terkadang berisik, aku ingin mencari ketenangan, jadi mungkin aku bisa mendatangimu."

Kim Mingyu.

Jika kau teruskan hal-hal dan kata-kata seperti itu lagi dan lagi, Jisoo bisa mati kehabisan napas.

Kalau Mingyu menoleh saat itu, ia akan melihat wajah Jisoo yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

Apa maksudnya dengan ketenangan dan mendatangi Jisoo, bukankah itu berarti Jisoo adalah orang yang dapat menenangkannya?

Jisoo mengutuk dirinya yang mudah salah tingkah itu. Ke mana image kalem dan pembawaan tenang itu pergi? Terlemparkah sudah ke samudra pasifik?

"Hei, kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar dengan sangat baik, kau bisa mengaransemen lagu kami untuk festival minggu depan?" Mingyu menoleh. Demi apa pun, Jisoo masih merasakan wajahnya terbakar dan ia tidak ingin Mingyu melihatnya sekonyol itu. Sedang wajahnya yang memerah itu tidak dapat ia tutupi, Jisoo menutupi telinganya yang semerah cerry dengan telapak tangan.

"Ah, ah, mengaransemen?"

"Kau kepanasan? Wajahmu merah," Mingyu menunju wajah Jisoo tanpa ada rasa bersalah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, di sini panas astaga," ditariknya kotak makannya dan ia berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti!"

Mingyu berteriak ketika Jisoo sudah berlarian masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah. "Bagaimana dengan aransemennya?"

Kepala Jisoo keluar lagi dari pintu gedung. "Besok malam jam 7!"

Sebelum sempat Mingyu bertanya lagi di mana mereka akan melakukannya, Jisoo sudah menghilang saja.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo datang ke sekolah keesokan paginya dengan kantung mata. Ia berjalan terseok-seok ke kelas dengan wajah setengah bengong. Ia tersenyum ketika seorang guru melewatinya dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Masuk ke kelas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jisoooo!"

Nah, datanglah tukang kacau kita. Jisoo tidak tahu ia yang mengantuk berat ini harus menanggapi teriakan Seongcheol yang bergema di ruangan itu atau pada rasa kantuknya.

"Kau memang kurang ajar, meninggalkanku dalam acara makan siang kita setelah aku kembali dari Amerika!"

"Berisik, Cheol."

Itu bukan Jisoo, suaranya jelas lebih berat, dan terdengar sedikit marah. Seongcheol menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang baru datang, mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Jisoo yang langsung mengangkat kepala begitu Mingyu datang.

"Dan kau Mingyu!" Seongcheol menuding, menunjuk tepat di ujung hidung Mingyu, dan segera saja Mingyu menepis tangan si bulu mata badai. "Kemarin tidak ada pemberitahuan kalau ketua kelas harus berkumpul di ruang tata usaha! Kau menipuku!"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu. "Berarti aku salah dengar."

Seongcheol mencibir, kemudian mengamati wajah Mingyu dan Jisoo bergantian. Mendapati ada sebuah kesamaan di sana. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

Jisoo langsung merabai bawah matanya, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Ditatapinya Mingyu yang langsung membuang wajah pada papan tulis kelas. "Aku kurang tidur."

"Yah, aku juga," ketika Mingyu berkata begitu, Jisoo bisa melihat ada dua buah kantung tidur yang menangkring di bawah mata si jangkung. Dan entah Jisoo salah lihat atau tidak, ia bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipi Mingyu –serius, Jisoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir bahwa sikap Mingyu imut saat itu.

"Jisoo-ku, kau harus menjaga porsi tidurmu, aku tahu kau suka belajar, tapi jangan terlalu banyak."

Jisoo mendelik –jangan tanyakan berapa kali sudah Seongcheol mendapat delikan Hong Jisoo. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Jisoo-ku', dan aku kurang tidur bukan karena belajar."

"Lalu?"

Tentu ia tidak akan bilang, _karena memikirkan berduaan bersama Mingyu seharian dengan alasan mengaransemen lagu._

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah studio, dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan sembari Jisoo menarik sebuah gitar. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai serius dan Jisoo mulai bermain.

"Maaf, kalau kami merepotkanmu," Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jisoo terdiam, kemudian menatap wajah Mingyu, karena nada Mingyu barusan seperti tidak tertuju pada lagu yang ia aransemenkan. Dan Jisoo tidak bisa menjawabnya karena ia terlalu bingung atas maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Hm?" sebuah dehaman ia keluarkan, bermaksud meminta Mingyu mengulangnya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Jisoo?"

Tunggu, ini bukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Eh?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Jisoo."

Jisoo tahu wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat yang kelewatan masak –yang sudah membusuk mungkin. Ia mematung dan ia merasakan gitarnya jatuh dari tangannya –ia membayar kerusakan gitar itu dua jam berikutnya. Dan ia merasakan bibirnya diraup, ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk itu.

Malah, dibalasnya ciuman yang diberikan Mingyu itu. Sembari ia mendengar suara mengecap mengisi ruangan secara dominan. Baru tiga menit setelahnya saat ia hampir kehabisan napas, ia melepaskan diri. Dengan kata-kata, "aku juga, aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum kejadian di studio, ciuman, dan muka Jisoo yang semerah tomat busuk –maaf Jisoo.

Mingyu duduk di kelasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku, sebelum ia terdiam dan menatap ke belakang, di mana Jisoo, teman sekelasnya yang pintar itu sudah siap dengan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia menatap sebentar buku yang baru saja ia keluarkan itu, dua detik berikutnya ia memasukkan kembali buku itu, kemudian memandang Jisoo setengah memelas –tapi tentu saja, tetap dengan cara yang tampan.

"Boleh aku melihat tugas untuk hari ini? Aku lupa mengerjakannya semalam."

Jisoo langsung memberikan catatannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Sementara Mingyu menerimanya, dan membalas senyum juga.

Laki-laki bermarga Hong itu mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa Mingyu sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, di mana tertulis rapih di buku di dalam tasnya.

Hong Jisoo mungkin tidak tahu, grup hip-hopnya tidak punya lagu untuk festival sekolah minggu depan.

Jisoo tidak tahu, kantung mata yang muncul keesokan paginya adalah karena memikirkan bagaimana cara ia mengatakan perasaan pada Jisoo.

Jisoo tidak pernah tahu, ia menyukai pemuda Hong itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di gerbang sekolah saat penerimaan murid baru.

Tapi biarlah, Hong Jisoo hanya perlu mengetahui bahwa perasaan sukanya bukanlah main-main.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Okee~

Kawan-kawan, inspirasi aneh apa yang membuatku bikin hal ini?

What ever. Bye the way, SooChan di sini. Kali ini aku gak lagi berduet /? dengan Suyong, bhk. Dan bhk, maaf Jisoo saya bikin OOC, soalnya pikiran Jisoo adalah anak pemalu yang mudah tersipu gak bisa ilang dari kepala saya.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
